


Sonic's dark night

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepypasta, Dark, F/M, Gross, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sonic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic's night goes horribly wrong in the worst possible way. Sonic ends up alone or is he? Will Sonic die to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic's dark night

Sonic the hedgehog was in bed with Amy, Shadow and Tails having a foursome and he was accelerating during sex as he thrust into all of them at once because his cock was so huge from the penis growing pills he took that he could have sex with them all at once as he thrust against them yelling that he had to go fast as he came and they all fell asleep in Sonic's big strong arms. 

Sonic's arms are so very strong. So very strong sonic's arms are and because Sonic's arms are so very strong he crushes them within his grasp and his friends are no longer alive. 

Sonic began to cry because he had killed his friends, his sex buddies, his partners, Sonic was so upset.

Sonic hated his monstrous penis it always ruined everything for him.

Sonic began to grab his big dick and he ripped it off and he bled out because if his friends weren't alive what was the point in Sonic having the biggest dick of all?

Sonic couldn't live without his friends.

Sonic died because of his big dick.

Sonic is no longer fast.

Then Dr. Eggman came and he saw the disaster and he left screaming his lungs out he ripped his lungs out in fear and he left the scene.

No one would ever see Sonic and friends again.


End file.
